


Little Helper

by Soggy_Cookie888



Category: Monster Boyfriend - Fandom, Monster Fucker - Fandom
Genre: Human/Monster Romance, Light Dom/sub, MONSTER FUCKER, Monster - Freeform, No Beta, Other, Size Difference, Terato
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soggy_Cookie888/pseuds/Soggy_Cookie888
Summary: There's someone creepy around my home and as alarming as that should be, they've done nothing so far that has me sacred. Truthfully it seems they're trying to be helpful. I can't help but be curious who this person could be, but still a little unnerve that someone is creepy on my land. I can only hope when I do encounter them that things won't end poorly.





	1. Little Helper Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Monster Fuckers Everywhere](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Monster+Fuckers+Everywhere).



We need more monsterfuckers on here

-

I sat outside on one of my old lawn chairs. A thin layer of sweat covering my body from the sun beating down on me. I was wearing a floppy sun hat that blocked the suns rays from my eyes. With jeans shorts and a old plain tank top perfect for some labor that involved getting a tad bit messy. I had a cold glass of lemonade sitting on the small table next to me. And in front of me was my lovely garden. I had just finished weeding, watering and checking for unwanted pests. This was something I was used to doing since this property came with a large empty dirt patch and I couldn’t help but fill with different plants. It was calm and beautiful here. I had little visitors and there were never big changes around here. You could say it was bit boring, but even when I did feel bit lonely I couldn’t imagine my life any other way. Though recently I’ve noticed things being fiddle around with on my property. Things like potted plants were moved where they could get more sun, my lawn chair would be folded up and stuffed away in my shed after I was done using it or any plates or glasses I left outside be cleaned and left on the steps to my back door. They were all little things that I brushed off as me being forgetful. When I did figure it out it must be someone I actually was a bit scared. The Idea of someone being around my home without my knowledge had me alarmed, but as I watched on for a week or so I realized that whoever was doing this wasn’t the least bit threatening. If anything I would call their helpful assistance cute and I started to be a little less bothered by them hiding from me. 

I was pulled out of thought when I heard a crash from the front of the house. I jumped from my lawn chair a little startled by the noise and hesitatingly walked over. When I turned the corner I found one of my potted plants that sat on the front porch now shattered on the ground. I pouted at the the sad looking plant. My thoughts instantly went to the mystery person wondering my property as I crouched down in front of it. “Oh no, my sweet little plant.” I reached down to stroke one of the leaves. “I do hope it doesn’t go into shock and die.” I covered my mouth with one hand trying to look mournful as possible, but to be honest I was hiding my smile. Finding this situation too funny. It was pretty obvious who did this. Though I couldn’t see them I thought why not put on a little show for them. Maybe my heartbroken performance would push the shy person to reveal themselves. I gently pulled the plant from the dirt and the remains of the pot. “Better get this plant into a new pot and fresh soil, then clean up this mess.” With that I walked up the front porch steps ignoring the soft steps I heard. Hoping my guts were right this was someone harmless and no killer. I stepped into my sun room the door closing behind me.  


	2. Little Helper Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally get to meet this so called little helper and get a bit of a surprise.

I prefer Monster/Male with a size difference and maybe breeding being involved

* * *

 

I was in the sun room now fixing up the plant. Gently patting the soil down in its new pot. Doing this all while I hummed softly, when I heard shuffling outside. I stiffen when the door creaked open and heard a swishing noise behind me. I grabbed the pot as I stood turning. “I’m glad you finally grew some courage to finally-“ my voice died as I finally got a look at my little mysterious helper. The thing pulled back shrinking into themselves at my shocked expression. “Oh... you were not what I was expecting.” hugging the pot to my chest my eyes roamed across its body. The things head almost reached the rooms ceiling, with curved horns sprouting from the side of its head and surprisingly fluffy ears. Its body was stocky and a pure black, hiding any details you could make out just from sight. It had a musty smell coming from it that made my head woozy. My eyes tailed to its thick arms that looked like they could easily lift me up at any moment. Traveling down its arms I noticed its hands matching its already beefy enough body perfectly and them being similar to humans. Besides the sharp claws that it possessed. I looked over to its legs lastly. They bent as if it they were ready to pounce and similar to its arms its legs were probably as tick as my waist and they end with its large paws. It reminded me most of Minotaur.I looked back up at the creature when it started to grumble. Shifting on its paws. I blushed in embarrassment when I realized I was probably caught staring. “Oops.” I softly laughed as I tugged on my lip. “I’m sorry for staring. I’ve just never seen something- I mean someone, like you.” My arm wrapped around the pot again giving it squeeze cursing my damn mouth hoping I didn’t offend it. I tried to give it a friendly smile as it looked at me with it's big round eyes. Giving an almost innocent feeling to the thing. It titled its head and were I assumed a mouth would be split open. Turing into a smile revealing what seemed to be teeth met for tearing flesh and behind them I thought I saw a glimpse of a blood red tongue.I gasped at the sight. “Lord, aren't you a carnivore.” And instantly the smile vanished. I mentally cursed yourself again. “Oh no, I didn’t mean to be mean. You just got some sharp teeth, that’s really not a bad thing.” I took a step closer to the thing, smiling wide to show it my own teeth. “See even I got some too.” I pointed at the few sharp teeth I possessed.

“Carnivore?” Its voice was like a whisper and bit horse as if it didn’t speak much. I nodded.

“Yep, that just means you enjoy eating some yummy meat.” I smiled at it again pointing at my other teeth. “And these more duller ones are for eating plants like ones I grow in my big garden.” The creature nodded staring at my mouth with curious filled eyes. My smile widens at its cute expression. I stiffened as it reached out its arms. One hand gently warping around my neck making my head tilt up. As the other grasped my jaw and a sharp claw trailed over my bottom lip. It slipped a finger in my mouth opening it up wider. Trailing a clawed finger over my teeth study them. Slipping another finger in it grasped my tongue massaging it. I closed my eyes letting my mouth stretch as wide as possible as it explored. A shiver ran down my spine. Moving down my arms to my fingers and back up to the tip of my ears. Both my ears and cheeks felt as those they were a burning hot. It removed its fingers when it realized how much drool had started to run down my chin and I opened my eyes. When my eyes started to focus and tingly daze started to passed I looked up, gasping when It eyes were staring directly into mine.

 

* * *

What to write what to write 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably say that this is only being edited by me I have no beta :'( So If anyone is up to edit this more thoroughly then I could ever do I'd appreciate it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ehh? What do you think? I do want this to get sexual, but I don't think I can write anything good. Totally open to getting help for that if anyone is interested.  
> Ps I actually started this a few years ago on my Tumblr, but decided after some time to post it on here. I think AOO needs more monster stuff for real :,(


End file.
